Reencuentro
by Stitchita
Summary: Después de la guerra siempre tiene lugar el reencuentro.


**Reencuentro**

* * *

Dragon Ball y los personajes que aparecen en esta historia no me pertenecen, son creaciones de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 _Summary._ Después de la guerra siempre tiene lugar el reencuentro.

* * *

Todo había terminado, al fin. El extraño cielo de tonos oscurecidos dejó asomar su azulado reflejo. Rayos de sol se colaron entre las nubes ahora blancas. Las siete bolas ascendieron a velocidad casi imperceptible para el ojo humano -no así el saiyajín-, desapareciendo cada una en direcciones opuestas. Deseo concedido.

Los familiares y amigos se abrazaron unos a otros, las lágrimas caían esta vez no de horror ante su muerte si no de felicidad por estar de nuevo vivos. Sin embargo, aún quedaba trabajar mucho en las ruinosas casas de su alrededor. Aunque en esos momentos, eso era lo de menos: su madre había vuelto a la vida.

Volaron hacia la Corporación, que aún seguía la mitad en pie debido a su enorme extensión, seguramente había sido la única vivienda que conservaba algo de sus muros en pie. Se aproximaron hacia la puerta para entrar y en ese momento salió ella: su pelo turquesa recogido no tenía brillo, pero su rostro demacrado se iluminó cuando vio a su hijo, a Goku y a los demás aproximarse a su encuentro.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para dejarse caer en brazos de su retoño, seguido de Mai y por supuesto de su mejor amigo y compañero de media vida, Goku. Aún no podía creerlo, pero antes de que la contasen lo ocurrido ella pudo imaginarlo: Trunks lo había conseguido, su hijo era un héroe.

Y en ese momento, cuando sus ojos del mismo color que su pelo miraron un poco más atrás, pudo encontrarse con los azabaches de él. Se quedó inmóvil, su visión se volvió turbia debido a las lágrimas y sus manos de alzaron para taparse la mitad de su rostro. Él estaba allí, con ellos, en su mundo; Vegeta estaba vivo. Podía verlo, mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro en un torrente imparable. El hombre descruzó sus brazos y los dejó caer a los lados, sin apartar su mirada de ella, no era bueno para estas cosas: odiaba verla llorar y se sentía sumamente incómodo con todas las miradas pegadas en ellos, esperando que algo ocurriera. Por supuesto eso no iba a pasar, no mientras todos esos imbéciles estuvieran a su alrededor. Trunks, que había logrado conocer a su padre durante sus viajes, pidió a todos que les dejaran intimidad y propuso celebrar en otro lugar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Goku enseñó sus dientes con su sonrisa bobalicona e inocente, a la vez que pícara. Su estómago rugía demandante de comida y la Bulma de su tiempo les había provisto de una caja entera de cápsulas con ingentes cantidades. Volaron hacia la base subterránea, dejando a la pareja sola.

Ella fue la que comenzó con expresión entrecortada, aún conmocionada.

— ¿Ve-Vegeta?

El susodicho no encontraba las palabras exactas para ese momento, más concretamente porque nunca se imaginó que esto fuera a pasar. No sabía cómo tratar a la Bulma de este tiempo, ya que había tenido que lidiar con su propia muerte. No parecía la misma mujer que él conocía y con la que compartía su vida, de hecho no lo era. ¿Acaso debía hablarla como lo hacía normalmente? Qué demonios, definitivamente él no era de palabras.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Bulma dio el paso y lo abrazó, rodeó con sus brazos su cuerpo tan fuerte como si se fuera a volatilizar de nuevo. Apoyó la cabeza en el pecho fornido medio descubierto por su armadura rota y su pelo lacio recogido cayó sobre su rostro blanquecino, tapándole.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que sus lágrimas se agotaron y pudo recobrar la compostura. Él se mantuvo inmóvil, con los brazos caídos y contrariado. Estaba demasiado confuso, tanto como ella. Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo a sus ojos negros como la noche. Por primera vez, o al menos la primera vez que pudo recordarlo, vio en ellos algo más que frustración, pasión o ira: preocupación por ella.

— No has cambiado nada, ¿eh, tipo duro?— fue irónico porque ella ya se percató en solo aquel momento de la increíble transformación que había sufrido, no físicamente porque era exactamente igual que como lo recordaba, si no emocionalmente.

— Hmph, bueno. Llevo años muerto, ¿no?

Bulma sonrió.

—Tú no eres mi Vegeta. Estás tan cambiado y a la vez tan igual…

El saiyan se mostró incómodo, era una bruja: ella siempre se percataba de lo que ocurría. No en valde era la mujer más inteligente de la Tierra a la que había elegido como su compañera.

—¿Quieres pasar dentro? La casa está medio destruída y no tendrás todas las comodidades, pero sigue siendo nuestro hogar.

Una vez dentro, tuvo sentimientos encontrados: su casa era similar pero tenía un aire desolador. Era increíble lo que su mujer había conseguido con estas ruinas y lo crucial: había logrado sobrevivir y criar a su hijo para que llegase a ser el orgullo de su padre. Infló el pecho, no solo se sentía orgulloso de él, Bulma era la mujer más fuerte del planeta.

Subieron al piso superior y abrió la puerta: su cuarto había conseguido librarse de la masacre. Pareciera que aquella habitación no pudiera corromperse con nada, ni siquiera el Apocalipsis, ya que en ella se encerraban los secretos mejor guardados.

—¿Qué te parece? He trabajado duro para que durante todos estos años, se mantuviera en pie — . Se dio cuenta de que había un brassier tirado en el suelo y rápidamente corrió a guardarlo en un cajón. Le miró y se sonrojó cuando vio su sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, esa sonrisa burlona que solía propinarla para reírse a su costa y avergonzarla.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado nada — fue irónico también de su parte, la Bulma que él conocía tenía todo el suelo lleno de prendas que no se molestaba en guardar hasta que él replicaba. Por supuesto, ese montón aumentaba cuando las prendas de ambos salían volando desde la cama y la pasión era reinante de la habitación.

El silencio incómodo apareció. Normalmente, el silencio entre ambos y sobre todo para el príncipe era un momento de paz y tranquilidad; sin embargo en aquel momento, una nube de nerviosismo se plantó en el cuarto.

Cómo no, la científica, fingió naturalidad porque así era ella: si el hombre que tenía en frente no iba a hacer ningún movimiento, ella no sería menos. Se aproximó hacia él hasta quedar separados a tan solo un centímetro. Sus narices casi podían tocarse.

—¿Puedo besarte?

¿Estaba preguntándole que si podían besarse? Jamás le habían preguntado una cosa así. Era increíble lo diferentes que podían ser dos personas en diferentes épocas, ella ya estaría comiéndole los labios salvajemente mientras él la sostenía de las caderas dando un empujón contra su cuerpo.

¿Estaba bien besarla? Él ya tenía una compañera, pero era la misma persona que tenía en frente. Su mente estaba nublada debido a los acontecimientos tan recientes de la lucha, de la victoria, del reencuentro. No podía pensar teniendo sus labios tentativos tan cerca: era unos años mayor, y a pesar de las marcas de expresión que comenzaban a asomar, era hermosa tal y como la conocía. Siempre fue y será atractiva para él a pesar del paso de los años. Tan endemoniadamente sensual como ahora. Y casi sin percatarse, inclinó la cabeza de cabellos puntiagudos cerrando el espacio entre ellos. Posó su boca contra la de ella y atrapó su labio inferior tirando de él. Esta mujer era su perdición.

Los brazos esbeltos rodearon su cuello musculoso, correspondiendo con timidez su beso. Hacía tanto tiempo que no saboreaba su cálido aliento, que había olvidado las sensaciones que causaba en su cuerpo. Vegeta rodeó su cintura y la atrajo haciendo chocar sus cuerpos. Suspiró. Mucho tiempo.

Sus manos bajaron, recordando la habilidad con que recorrían su cuerpo, acariciando su pecho y cada marcada cicatriz. No la importó si aún tenía tierra o sangraba, si sudaba. Ahora todo este cuerpo y él le pertenecían a ella. Podía tocarlo, acariciarlo, besarlo. Estaba ahí. Sintió sus manos enguantadas agarrando firmemente su trasero y ella no reprimió el gemido.

Y al instante paró y dejó de sentir su abrazo.

— ¡Ey! —se quejó ella—. Sigue por favor… — su tono sonó más suplicante de lo que pretendía.

— Para — él se separó de ella.

— ¡Papá!

Ambos adultos se giraron cuando su hijo apareció en la habitación interrumpiéndolos.

—Trunks, qué diablos…

No pudo terminar su frase porque el chico empezó a tirar de su brazo y todo comenzaba a oscurecerse. La figura de su hijo comenzó a reducirse. Se giró y Bulma le agarraba del otro brazo suplicando y pidiendo, restregándose contra él. ¿Pero qué…?

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó de golpe.

—¡Papi, papi, papi! — Bra daba tirones de su mano.

Miró a su lado y Bulma seguía tumbada, de lado hacia él con los ojos aún cerrados.

Se recostó sobre el cabecero de la cama, suspiró y se refregó los ojos con la mano libre. Todo había sido demasiado raro -o bonito, según como quiera verse- para ser verdad. Pasó la mano por su cabello de punta y miró a su hija menor.

—¿Qué pasa, niña?— sonó hosco y la pequeña, de cinco años, frunció el ceño contrariada. Una copia de Bulma, eso era.

—¿Me acompañas esta tarde a la fiesta de disfraces? Mamá me ha diseñado un vestido precioso de princesa saiyajín.

El padre enarcó una ceja, no entendiendo nada. Decidió que no quería hablar de eso ahora.

—Vístete y baja a desayunar. Luego hablamos.

—¡Vale, papi! Adiós, mami—. Bra dio un beso en la mejilla a su papá preferido y salió corriendo del cuarto, cerrando tras de sí la puerta, tal y como la habían enseñado.

Se giró hacia la mujer que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Has sido tú, verdad?

—Oh, vamos Vegeta. La hace mucha ilusión que su papá la acompañe a estas cosas. Además, te encantará su vestido. — Estalló en carcajadas. Al notar que Vegeta no decía nada, abrió los ojos. Estaba mirándola fijamente, con una expresión que no sabría decir exactamente qué era. Se incorporó junto a él.

Entonces sin mediar palabra la abrazó. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y acaricio su espalda. Conocía de sobra a su hombre para averiguar que algún sueño le había perturbado.

—No te vayas jamás —. Fueron sus únicas palabras.

—Estaré esperándote, esté donde esté—. Fueron las de ella.

* * *

¿No pensáis que algo como esto faltó en el anime? Estoy deseando que en el manga, Toyotaro nos regale aunque sean un par de viñetas de un reencuentro o algo así, entre Mirai Bulma y Vegeta. Tiene que ser muy emotivo. No quise hacerlo muy dramático, por ello metí algo de humor/familia.

Este fic está en algunos momentos vinculados con el último que escribí titulado "Última noche", ya que este trata de una despedida y "Reencuentro" su propio nombre lo indica.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (y/o llorado). Les deseo felices vacaciones de verano, ya que aquí en España ya hace calor.

Sayonara!


End file.
